Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der zweiten Staffel, Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Während des Songs schmeißen sie Papier, tanzen und haben sichtlich Spaß. Die Nummer dient als Übung für die Regionals und wird von Blaine und Kurt als gefährlich gut beschrieben. Das Original stammt von Destiny's Child aus ihrem zweiten Album "The Writing's on the Wall" aus dem Jahr 1999 . Charts Lyrics Blaine (Warblers): At first we started out real cool Taking me places I ain't ever been But now you're getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more You're slowly making me pay for things Your money should be handling And now you ask (Mmmm) to use my car (Car) Drive it all day (Mmmm) and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity (Mmmm) To even come and step to me Ask to hold (Mmmm) some money from me Until you get your check next week You trifling (Ling) good for nothing type of brother Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard i need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Blaine mit den Warblers: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Blaine (Warblers): Now you've been (Mmmm) maxing out my card (Card) Gave me bad (Mmmm) credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the (Mmmm) first bill But instead you're headin' to the mall Goin' on shopping sprees (Mmmm) Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin' And then you use (Mmmm) my cell phone (Phone) Callin' whoever (Mmmm) that you thinks at home And then when the (Mmmm) bill comes All of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of (Mmmm) these calls come from When your momma's number's here more than once You trifling (Ling) good for nothing type of brother Silly me! (Me) Why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard i need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about Blaine mit den Warblers: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? (Blaine: Pay my telephone, telephone bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Warblers (Blaine): Can you pay my bills? (Ohh noo) Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? (Can you pay my bills) If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do (No, no) So you and me are through Trivia *Darren Criss meinte, er müsse sich bei Destinys Child, insbesondere Beyoncé, entschuldigen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, den Song nicht mit seinem vollen Potenzial performt zu haben, obwohl er sein Bestes versucht hat. Er behauptet weiter, dass niemand das Original schlagen könne. Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson